I Will Never Forget What's Important
by golden soul love
Summary: Bella sees Harry in a Cafe and falls in love, but what happens when he makes her forget?  Takes place in Harry's 7th year
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a little bit of Harry/Bella fluff! I love you Berry Swotter!**

**Written in Bella 1****st**** person! Takes place in the Café from HP DH P1**

I walked into a quaint little café in England. I was sitting in a booth in the corner and HE walked in. He looked around the room, but didn't notice me, but I noticed him. His perfect black hair, beautiful green eyes, a look like he knew what he was doing, yet he seemed totally lost. Sorry Edward, I was in love! He was with two others, a girl and a boy. THey sat down and started talking.  
>I hid behind the booth. He couldn't see me. I tried to hear what he was saying, but the only word I could actually make out, was Voldemort. Moments later, two adults walked into the Café. They pulled out sticks, and started talking. All of a sudden they turned around, and a jet of red light shot from one of their sticks.<br>"look out!" I yelled he had just enough time to move out of the way before the jet of light hit the spot where he was. They broke out into a battle of jets of light, and before I knew it, it was over, and he had won.  
>"what was that?" I asked in shock. I had seen some pretty strange things in my life, but this took the cake.<br>"we're going to have to erase her memory, Harry" the girl said. His name must be Harry.  
>"no Harry. Please. I want to remember you"<br>"I'm sorry, but it's necessary."he said tears welling up in his eyes.  
>"obliviate" she said<br>The next day I couldn't remember anything, but a face. I would find him if it was the last thing I do.

**A/N**: ** so what did you think, I was thinking of doing a follow up in Hary's POV or Hermiones maybe, I also might write a sequel about when Bella finds Harry, or gets back to Edward. What do you think I should do? :) PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE review! **

**I 3 Bella/Harry I hope I've persuaded you to, too! Check out my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 of the story, finally! ;) I hope you enjoy! It's the same scene, just in Harry's perspective (reviews are much appreciated)**

I followed Hermione into a little café and quickly scanned the room. In the booth in the corner was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, I quickly looked away, pretending I didn't see her. She ducked down beneath the booth and I followed Hermione to the table. I absent-mindedly agreed to everything Ron and Hermione said, but I couldn't focus with the images of the girl drifting through my mind. It was just us in the café, so we could talk freely, but then two men entered. If I hadn't been so preoccupied by thoughts of that girl, I probably would've noticed how suspicious they looked, but as it was I didn't.

If that girl didn't shoot "look out" right when she did, I would've been killed. I managed to duck out of the way though, and we broke out into a full scale duel. In the end we emerged victorious; I fought my best, because I couldn't stand to think of what would happen to this girl if we lost.

"What was that?" she asked

"We're going to have to erase her memory, Harry" Hermione said

"No Harry. Please. I want to remember you" she said

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary" I said, trying to be strong for my friends, but I couldn't stop the tears welling up in my eyes.

"obliviate" Hermione said, and I had to look away.

From that moment on, I didn't fight because I thought I could win, I fought so in the end, I could find her again. I'm sorry Ginny, but I was in love with a girl whose name I didn't even know. Though I did know I would find her, even if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N: So… What did you think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? I was really happy with the way this turned out, so I hope you are to :)**

**But, I am disappointed that no one reviewed, even thought I got TONS of favorites :( **

**So please please pleas review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter 3. I'm really excited to see how you guys like it :) This takes place with Bella and Edward, Bella's not a vampire, and I think it's after new moon. The time period is pretty irrelevant though ;D . As of its relation to the other chapters, it's probably the day Bella gets back from her vacation to England. :]**

"Bella?" Edward said as I walked through the door into his house "Bella! I missed you so much! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! It was amazing!" I said "I wish you could have been there, but you wouldn't have been able to enjoy yourself. It was very sunny." That was a lie, yes it was sunny, but I didn't wish Edward had been there. It would have made me feel guilty about the face in my head. That face, where had I seen it.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked

"Ya, I'm fine" I said, even though I really wasn't. I was nowhere near fine. I was confused. I was going crazy. How did this face appear in my head, and why was I so determined to find him?

"Bella, you're not fine. You have something on your mind. Even if I can't tell what it is, I know it's there."

"Edward, it's nothing, I promise."

"Bella?"

"Okay fine. The plane lost my luggage, and I feel guilty for not having your present here." Again, a half truth. The plane had lost my luggage, but that wasn't why I was upset.

"Oh Bella, you didn't need to get me anything."

"Yeah, but I wanted too," I said, though I didn't mention that the reason was that I felt guilty about this face. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"Hunting" He replied "They haven't gone in days, and we didn't want Jasper around you in that kind of condition"

"What about you?"

"I stayed back, I knew you'd be coming back today." Again, as he said this I couldn't stop a guilty feeling from building up in my chest.

"I-I have to go unpack" I said

"I thought they lost your luggage" I had forgotten about that.

"Ya, but I still have my carry-on bag" I bluffed

"Oh right. I'll probably go hunting then"

"I'm sorry to keep you back"

"Oh no, they barely left 30 minutes ago. I'll get there before they've even caught their first kill"

And with that, I left.

**A/N: :D :D :D**

**Did you like it :), though I will admit that this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to :( , but I am still happy with the way it turned out :P, I hope you didn't find it a disappointment ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here :) It is in Harry's perspective, and it takes place after Ron had left. It is nighttime and Harry is on guard duty :D enjoy!**

I sat out of the tent thinking. Ever since Ron left, things have been different. Hermione wasn't her usual self. She would seem distant a lot, and would sometimes cry herself to sleep. I was almost the same way. The only thing that was keeping me from being like that was that girl. The girl I saw so long ago at the café. The girl who I knew nothing about, whose name I didn't even know. The girl I met 5 months ago, in August. Had it really been 5 months? The girl though, it's what kept me going. If it weren't for her, I would've given up. I would have run away like Ron, I would've been killed, but that girl gave me hope. Hope to keep moving, hope to keep fighting. She gave me the determination to win. It didn't matter that we didn't know each other; it didn't matter that she couldn't remember me. All that mattered was the feeling. The feeling I had deep inside, that knew we would meet again. She was a perfect stranger that saved my life, and she was all that mattered.

**A/N: sorry that was **_**really**_** short, but hopefully it was good :D**

**I will probably update again soon, and I might do Harry again, because this chapter was so short, but I don't know ;) Please review (and check out my profile) :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the long update wait :D This is Bella again (sorry if you wanted Harry, but I think I'm going to go every other, for the most part) :) It takes place right after her last chapter (so way before Harry's) ;D Sorry also for not being in chronological order…. :(**

When I got back to my house, I ran and collapsed on my bed and started to cry. I heard a knock on the door. Charlie.

"Everything alright in there, Bells? Did Edward hurt you?"

"No dad, I'm fine" I replied, it's the other way around. I added the last part in my head though. I didn't want him to go around spreading rumors before anything actually happened. I mean for all I know this person might not even exist.

No. I couldn't think that way. That face was in my mind for a reason, and I knew we would meet again. What cruel fate would keep me away, wondering, questioning. I would never truly be happy again.

"Bella are you sure you don't sound alright"

"Just stressed out over school dad"

"Bella it's summer"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go back" I heard a slight chuckle from the hallway and footsteps walking away. What would Charlie say if he knew the truth about my situation? I could only hope he would be supportive, but chances are he would think I was crazy, letting a face rule my life. He could also be of no use. How would he know if I would ever see this face again?

Alice. Her name came to my mind and I wondered why I hadn't thought of this earlier. Alice could look to the future and see if we would ever meet again, but I couldn't do this. Edward would read her mind and find out. He would worry, and I didn't want him to. I cared about him too much. And I did care about him, but I knew that someday soon, I would have to leave him.

**A/N: what did you think? :D**

**Please review:] I would really appreciate it. Also if you have an idea on where I should go next, that should be helpful :). See I know what I want to happen at the end, I just don't know what to include…**

**Thanks again! :D**

**-Georgie ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Sorry it's been so long since I posted. For the last 5 months I've been visiting my dad in the Yukon and he has no computer. I have been writing fics when I was gone, so expect lots of stories soon. This chapter is in Bella's point of view again. It takes place a few weeks after the last chapter.**

I took a deep breath, staring up into the windows of the Cullen's house. It took me weeks to gather the courage to decide to do what I came here to do. Today Edward, Esme, and Jasper would be away hunting, Rosalie and Emmet were out, and Carlisle was working. This left Alice at home alone. I walked up to the front door and was about to knock when the door opened.

"Bella!" Alice said pulling me inside. "I've been expecting you!" Of course she had. She can see the future.

"I guess I should have expected that. Look Alice I need you to do me a favor," I said "When I was on my vacation in England, I remember waking up one day, with no memory of what had happened the previous night-"

"Bella," She interrupted "You know I won't be able to help you. I can't see what happened in the past, only the future."

"Yes I know that," I continued "but when I woke up I had a face in my mind and I need you to see if I'll ever see this person again"

" Okay Bella, but you'll need to describe them for me"

"well," I started "He had luscious thick dark black hair and beurtiful striking green eyes. He had circular glasses and a strand lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forhead. He also had this air about him. He just seemed so in control, even though I could tell he didn't know what he was doing. That's all I remember."

"I'll see what I can do." She closed her eyes and I could see she was looking to the future. She gasped and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Bella, but he's going to die before you see him again."

That night I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
